


No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

by Underthecorktree



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s06e15 East, Hints at possible character death, I didn't kill him, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Jesus, Some Humor, don't blame me, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the events that occurred in East. Instead of going out alone in search of Dwight, Daryl asks Jesus for help. It only gets them so far however, after all, the law of averages is shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Grave Can Hold My Body Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had the idea for this when I saw the preview for East, but I wanted to post it now in preperation for the finale. I want to wish everyone luck in advance for what events may occur during the finale, because I'm betting it will be tear filled.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr here: [FantasticalDrew](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasticaldrew)

“God Fucking Damnit” He yells, throwing his wrench at the wall of Aaron’s garage. He was attempting to check over his bike, hoping those damn saviors hadn’t messed with his shit. He knew the bike ran, but he’d built the thing from pieces, so he’d know if a single part was missing, or he would if he could focus for more than a damn second. His mind kept dragging him back to the final seconds of Denise’s life, and the fact that she’d used them in an attempt to knock some sense into his thick skull. 

Sighing, he stood up from the cold, concrete floor, and began opening the garage door. He knew that what he was about to do was incredibly stupid, and he was sure Rick would give him hell about it, but it was something that had to be done. With the door open, he hopped on the bike and started her up, loving the roar of the engine that had been absent from his life for the past few weeks. He pulled out of the garage quickly, swerving to avoid the people roaming the streets. He saw Rosita at the door, and Abraham guarding, he was sure he could get around them, but he was less certain of Michonne and Glenn. He’d known them longer, become closer to them, he doubted that they’d let him leave without a fight. 

He was right. The second he got of the bike to pull open the gate, they were pulling him back, asking him ‘what the hell he thought he was doing?’ and trying to close the gate behind him. He ripped out of their hold and stormed back over to the gate, ripping it open. He drown out their protests as he got back on his back and started revving her up again. Before he was able to leave Rosita, who had been quiet up until then, yelled to him.

“Sure you want to go alone?”

“I ain’t goin’ alone.” He yelled back, finally pushing past everyone and driving past the gate.

*

He saw the large wooden poles that made up the gate, and the men guarding it with spears first. The road felt endless and boring, made of mostly dirt and gravel, but it helped to finally have his destination in sight. As he pulled up to the entrance he could tell that the guards were confused by his arrival. They weren’t expecting anyone from Alexandria for at least a few weeks, and Daryl wouldn’t be the one to come over anyway. Maggie had pretty much taken over all foreign affairs, including trade with the hilltop, mostly out of fear of how Rick would handle things. The guy may have been a good leader, but his people skills were pretty much shit.

Daryl yelled up to the guys, saying that he wasn’t there for a trade, but he needed to talk to someone. They conferred with each other for a few moments before seemingly deciding that Daryl wasn’t a threat to them. He thought it would have taken a lot more convincing, but once he saw who stood behind the gate, he understood why they had let him in without argument.

“Hey Daryl, come to see your favorite person?” Jesus asked, smirking. He annoyed the hell out of Daryl, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t useful. He saw how Jesus could fight. He had been invaluable in the fight with the Saviors, and Daryl wasn’t even able to take him down without the help of a truck door when they’d first met. The man was like a ninja, and there was no escaping the help he could offer to Daryl’s mission. 

“Shut it, ya prick.”

“I know a few ways that could be arranged.” 

“‘m not gonna’ fall for that shit.” 

“Well, if it’s not my charm you’re after, what could possibly bring you outside of your little friendship circle?”

“Need your help.” Daryl grunted.

“What was that? I don't think I heard you through all of that posturing.”

“Know what? Fuck you! I don't need ya’ if yer jus’ gonna ’ be an ass ‘bout it.” Daryl yelled, stomping off toward the gates.

“Wait!” Jesus said, grabbing his shoulder and turning the man back toward him.

“What?” He roared. 

“I…” he bowed his head, sighing “I'm sorry. I'm honestly not this obnoxious normally. It's kind of a defense mechanism, you know, like your gruffness. If you still want my help, I'd be happy to offer it.” 

“Whatever.” Daryl said, taking off back toward his motorcycle once again. Jesus ducked his head and was ready to turn back toward the mansion. He knew that Daryl probably hated him, but he couldn't help how nervous the guy made him. He was normally confident and calm, and he still was, but sometimes Daryl made him forget about that. He heard Daryl's motorcycle starting up behind him, and knew he lost his chance. Just when he had worked up the strength to walk away, he heard Daryl yell to him. “‘ya coming? I ain't waitin’ here all day.” 

Jesus smiled, running over to the bike and hopping on behind Daryl. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the man's waist and press up against him. He felt Daryl become tense for a moment, but eventually he relaxed into the hold and began driving. He had no idea what Daryl even needed him for, or where they were going, but he was already glad he accepted.

*  
That happiness didn't last long.

“You want to do what?” Jesus yelled, frustrated with the selfless man in front of him.

“Can't let him stay out there. My fault he's alive, an’ I gotta’ stop him.” 

“It's not your fucking fault that you're a human being. Those Saviors are psychopaths, and you guys don't understand what you're dealing with, you can't do this.”

“Why’d ya’ think I asked you to come. You've got those damn ninja skills, and ya’ know how to deal with ‘em. If I go down, you'll be good, you can take ‘em out.” 

“What if that's the problem?” Jesus whispered.

“The hell are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“What if that's the problem?” Jesus yelled. “What if I don't want you to die? What if I'd rather it be me than to see you out there dying at their hands? What then Daryl? How the hell do you suggest I deal with that?” He screamed.

They both were breathing heavily against each other by then. Their eyes were locked and neither one was backing down any time soon. Jesus glanced down at Daryl's lips for just a moment, but that small movement sent something off in them. In just seconds, he was pushing Daryl against a tree and crashing his lips against the other man's. 

The kiss only lasted seconds, and it only took seconds to break them apart. Jesus was pulled back by a rough pair of hands, and watched as a group of men came out of the trees and surrounded them. Dwight was the last to show himself, climbing out from behind the tree that Daryl was propped against. 

He watched in horror as he pushed Daryl to his knees and had his men force him to day there. He pulled a gun out from his jeans and lined up the shot, finger on the trigger, but mouth still running to taunt them. Jesus struggled against the men who were gripping him tight, but he couldn't break free before he heard the shot ring out, and watched the smoke and blood combine before his eyes.

“Daryl!” He shouted, struggling harder to reach the man. His eyes met with Dwight's, and the man stared back with a smirk on his face.

“You'll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment below. The title comes from the Hozier song "Work Song" if you'd like to listen to it. Additionally, if you'd like to make requests/send me prompts, go here: [FantasticalFandomFics](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fantasticalfandomfics)


End file.
